


By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture. Herr Drosselmeyer began to smile the minute Clara held the toy he just created for her.





	By My Side

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Herr Drosselmeyer began to smile the minute Clara held the toy he just created for her. He faced Fritz while the latter cuddled the item he also made. He turned to Clara another time. How happy she seemed. When Clara smiled. When she was by Drosselmeyer's side.

Drosselmeyer refused to recall recent evenings. When he was near his sick goddaughter's bed as she never opened her eyes again. As Drosselmeyer remained by the bed's side and revealed tears.

THE END


End file.
